Ultraman Taiga (character)
is the titular Ultra Hero of the series Ultraman Taiga and is one of the three Ultra Warriors who merge with Hiroyuki Kudo. He is the son of Ultraman Taro, and debuts along with Ultraman Titas and Ultraman Fuma as the first Ultra Warriors in the Reiwa era. Deep inside, he wishes his father Taro to understand and recognize him, but he cannot admit his true feelings. He has a strong sense of justice and is very enthusiastic. Along with Titas and Fuma, he founded the Tri Squad. Although still young and not skilled, but he dedicates to fight for peace on Earth. Together with Hiroyuki, he grows to become a true Ultraman.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1162 History Pre-Ultraman Taiga Twelve years ago, Taiga and his team, the Tri Squad, attempted to fight Ultraman Tregear after the other New Generation Ultras had been defeated. As a gift, the New Generation Ultras gave their light to the Tri Squad, with Taiga receiving the lights of Ultraman Orb, Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. Taiga, Titas and Fuma ignored Taro's warning not to fight Tregear and attacked him. Despite being able to strike him a few times, their combined strength was not even close to enough to defeat him. Titas and Fuma were reduced to particles, which enrages Taiga. He charges ahead, but he also shared the same fate as his comrades. Somehow, Taiga's particles descended to Earth. When Hiroyuki Kudo was attacked by an alien while trying to save his pet, Taiga saved the boy and bonded with him as he was falling from the sky. Ultraman Taiga After twelve years, Hiroyuki worked under EGIS. Taiga helped Hiroyuki out during a mission with Alien Rivers Kawazu, talking to the man through telepathy. After Hellberus attacks Young Mother Zandrias and sets the building Hiroyuki was in ablaze, Taiga emerges, allowing him to transform and fight Hellberus and save both the mother and baby Zandrias. After the battle, Taiga appears before Hiroyuki to talk to him. Back at the EGIS base, Taiga explains to Hiroyuki the circumstances of how he came to dwell in Hiroyuki. While dealing with a King Guesra, who happens to be Hiroyuki's old pet Chibisuke, Tregear appears and toys with Taiga by beating and mocking him. Taiga and Chibisuke try to fight Tregear, but they are no match for him. Tregear kills Chibisuke, further enraging Taiga and Hiroyuki. Tregear disappears after Taiga uses his Flame Blaster. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 40,000 t *'Time Limit': 3 Minutes Body Features *'Ultra Armor' *'Ultra Horns': Inherited from his father, Taiga has horns on the sides of his head. *'Protector': Taiga has a Protector on his chest. Uniquely, it is blue in color. *'Color Timer' *'Beam Lamp' * : A multi-purpose item that allows Taiga to perform various techniques and abilities. Transformation Hiroyuki slides down the block lever of the Taiga Spark to activate it, takes the Taiga Key Holder and scans it, then raises his hand while shouting his transformation call. TaigaTransformation.gif|Taiga's first transformation TaigaHenshin.gif|Standard transformation sequence Forms : Similar to his father's Storium Ray, Taiga's beam is fired from a "T" style, but with mirrored position. It is fired from the Taiga Spark. ** : By scanning the Orb-let, Taiga's Storium Blaster is enhanced in energy of light. ** : By scanning the Rosso-let, Taiga's Storium Blaster is enhanced in flame energy. ** : By scanning the Blu-let, Taiga's Storium Blaster is enhanced in water energy. * : Energy bullets fired from his hands in a left-handed "+". * : By scanning the Hellberos ring, Taiga can unleash two red crescent-shaped energy slashes. StoriumBlaster.gif|Storium Blaster Supreme Blaster.gif|Supreme Blaster Flame Blaster.gif|Flame Blaster AquaBlaster.jpg|Aqua Blaster Swallow Bullet.gif|Swallow Bullet Hell Slash.gif|Hell Slash ::;Physical *'Ultra V Barrier': Taiga can cross his arms to block attacks. * : A jumping kick attack. **'Swallow Kick': Taiga can perform his own version of his father's signature flying kick attack. * : Taiga's punching technique. It is stated to be strong enough to knock out a kaiju. * : A throwing technique. *'Hand Chop': A chop attack capable of splitting a fireball in half in midair. Taiga V Barrier.gif|Ultra V Barrier TaigaKick.jpg|Taiga Kick TaigaSwallowKick.gif|Swallow Kick TaigaBlow.jpg|Taiga Blow Taiga Swing.png|Taiga Swing Taiga Hand Chop.gif|Hand Chop - Photon Earth= Photon Earth is Taiga's power-up form, accessed through the use of Taiga Photon Earth Key Holder. This form makes its debut in episode 8. - Tri Strium= Tri Strium is Taiga's second power-up form, accessed through the use of Taiga Tri-Blade. :;Weapons * ** ** ** ** ** :;Techniques ::;Special * ** ** ** }} Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto *Taiga is the first New Generation Ultra Warrior since Ginga not to feature any black markings in his default form. *According to Taiga's main director, Ryuichi Ichino, the Ultra's age is equivalent to that of a young man in his third year of junior high school or a freshman in senior high school. References Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Reiwa Ultras Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest